1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of seals which mount on a door frame to seal between the door and the frame and, in particular, to seal around the perimeter of overhead garage doors.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide seals around the perimeter or edge of a door in order to seal out elements, such as for example, air drafts, rain, snow, insects and dust. Most seals are utilized in connection with a door or door frame. There are some seals which are mounted directly on the door. Generally, such seals are mounted on the bottom of the door to maintain a seal with the ground or door sill when the door is closed. Other seals are provided on the door frame, and are configured to seal the door against air drafts, insects, water, and other elements.
It is known to provide seals for garage doors. Generally, for the most part, garage doors are larger in perimeter than most entry doors. A seal is desirable to be maintained between the door panel and the door frame. Since there is usually some space between the frame and the door, it is desirable to seal that space. Attempts have been made to provide a seal or weather strip for garage doors. These prior seals include strips with a flexible seal which are nailed to a door frame, such as the xe2x80x9cDoor Sealxe2x80x9d disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,834 issued on Jul. 28, 1998 to Ellis D. Stutzman. Another example of a door seal is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,657 for a xe2x80x9cWeatherstrip Product Formed by Sequential Extrusion of Cellular and Non-Cellular Plastic Resinsxe2x80x9d issued on Jan. 2, 2001 to Gary Burge, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,079, issued on Mar. 3, 1992 to Marc A. Brookman, et al., discloses a xe2x80x9cWeather Seal for a Garage Doorxe2x80x9d with a block which pivotally moves in relation to a base member. A xe2x80x9cDoor Having Hidden Screw Constructionxe2x80x9d is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,180, issued on Jul. 27, 1993 to Robert C. Tweedt, which provides a plastic edge cap on the latch edge of the door.
Great Britain patent application no. 2 153 890 A published on Aug. 29, 1985 discloses a xe2x80x9cWeather Sealxe2x80x9d for a door or window which has a channel-shaped base member and a cover member pivotally attached to the base member by means of a flexible web. Canadian patent application 728, 935 provides a soft material which mounts on an attachment member. Great Britain patent application 2 231 361 A published on Nov. 14, 1990, discloses xe2x80x9cDraught seals for doorsxe2x80x9d, where a spring and brush are provided and first strip is arranged for sliding attachment to another strip.
A need exists for a weather sealing device which is economical to produce and assemble, and which can be easily installed on a frame of a door, such as, for example, a garage door, and replaced when necessary (i.e., when damaged).
A sealing device for a door, and in particular for a garage door, for sealing the door and frame to facilitate the exclusion of elements, such as, for example, draughts, wind, rain, snow, insects, and the like. An improved weather strip sealing device is provided which affords a pleasing appearance, is easy to install, and can be removed and replaced when necessary.
A first part or base is mounted to a door frame in proximity to a garage door. A matingly configured second part is adapted to be connected to the first part. Preferably, the second part carries a flexible portion which is provided to engage with the garage door to maintain a seal.
An attachment mechanism is provided to connect the first part with the second part, so that the first part can be installed prior to connecting the second part with the first part. Preferably, the first part can be positioned for mounting on a door frame, and once positioned, the installer will have more than one choice of attachment locations along the first part at which to attach the first part to the frame. That is, if for example, screws or nails are used, more than one nailing (or screw) spot along the length of the first part is provided. This facilitates mounting and attachment, in particular, where a single choice of nailing would otherwise cause the location of the nail to be between two pieces of wood or another undesirable location.
A connecting mechanism is provided to facilitate the connection of the second part with the first part. Once the first part is installed on a frame, the second part, preferably, is press fit over the first part and snapped into engagement therewith. Suitable connecting elements of the first part engage with connecting elements of the second part. Similarly, the second part can be removed from the first part when necessary.
Preferably, the first part and second part are comprised of material which is resistant to whether and elements which are to be encountered, such as, for example, acid rain, cold, heat, water, and the like. The first and second parts, preferably, are also flexible so that they can be snapped together, and readily separated, if desired. An additional benefit to providing a flexible material composition is that in the unfortunate event that the sealing device is used for sealing around the perimeter of a garage door, and is accidentally hit by a car exiting or entering the garage, the second part can detach, thereby possibly minimizing further damage to the garage frame, as well as the vehicle. Similarly, if the second part is damaged, but the first part is not, a new second part can be installed on the first part.
Similarly, if a new garage door is installed, a second part can be replaced with one which is compatible with the new door. For example, if a stainable garage door is used, and the second part was painted, the painted second part can be replaced with a stainable second part, which can be stained to match the door.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel weather strip device for sealing around the perimeter of a door.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel weather strip device which can be stained or painted to match existing trim or molding pieces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel weather strip device which can be attached to a mounting surface with fasteners, and which when installed hides the fasteners from view.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel weather strip device having an appearance of wood.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel weather strip device which has a first part which is mountable to a mounting surface and a second part which may be snap-fit into position over the first part.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel weather strip device which has multiple mounting locations for facilitating attachment of the device to a mounting surface.